Exercise involves the active use of the body to build or maintain strength and endurance and to make the body healthier. This can include any form from running marathons to taking brisk walks, for anyone from the professional athlete to the sedentary person trying to get in shape. Exercise as a recreational activity, is a relatively modern development. In the past, many aspects of life in and out of the home involved physical labor. Today, relatively few occupations involve physical labor especially in developed nations such as the United States. As a result, physical activity is now often associated with recreational exercise. Increasingly, as larger segments of the population become less physically active, the incidence of preventable disease and health risk, including obesity, heart disease, diabetes, high blood pressure and cholesterol, and the like, has risen dramatically. It is well known that regular daily physical activity and exercise even at a minimal level, is extremely beneficial to one's health, and can significantly slow or even reverse the progression of many diseases.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an exercise device that is capable of providing the user with a convenient outlet for physical activity to obtain health benefits. It is desirable to provide an exercise device that can be easily implemented and can accommodate users having different builds and gripping styles. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide an exercise device which allows the user to adjust the tension or exercise resistance through its wheels according to the user's physical capability and fitness level. It is further desirable to provide an exercise device which is cost efficient to construct and assemble with the minimal number of parts for extended operating life and simplicity in use.